


zebras, porcupines, and big, white bows

by superpandagirl (zeerafuu)



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerafuu/pseuds/superpandagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun hated the hat he was wearing. It was heavy, furry and made his forehead itch like there was no tomorrow. Also what is Sungmin doing here. He is not part of this subgroup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zebras, porcupines, and big, white bows

**Author's Note:**

> aka a re-imagining (?) of SJM's taiwanmei album/MV filming

Kyuhyun hated the hat he was wearing. It was heavy, furry and made his forehead itch like there was no tomorrow. He reached up and pushed the hat a little higher on his head to scratch away the itch, but before his fingers could push his long bangs away, his hand was swatted away by a frowning stylist noona.

“Don’t do that, Kyuhyun-sshi. Or else I’d have to tape the hat down to your forehead,” she deadpanned, and Kyuhyun placed his hands on his lap. The tape that these stylists like to use to secure their clothes and accessories together had the uncanny effect of making him in itch in Questionable Places. He shuddered to think of the effect it would have if it was used on his forehead. His acne would worsen, and maybe even daily trips to Sungmin’s dermatologist wouldn’t be enough to save his handsome face.

But his hands were itching to grab onto something, so he turned to the member next to him and practically clawed on his bicep.

“Ge I think I’m going to die,” he said, and Zhou Mi calmly places the magazine he was reading down onto the table in front of him and turns to Kyuhyun.

“Oh Kuixian, the hat looks so cute on you!” He coos, and Kyuhyun punches him on his bicep.

“Shut up. You’re just lucky you have a normal top hat to wear.” Kyuhyun mutters through gritted teeth. “You actually look hot. I, for one, look like a Russian vampire.” He turns his chair so that he lean his heavy head on Zhou Mi’s shoulder, but was stopped by Zhou Mi’s hand.

“No, don’t! Your make up will get on my jacket!” He almost screeches, and brushes imaginary dust away from his shoulder. 

Kyuhyun frowns. That wasn’t a very nice way to treat your fellow band member, he thinks, and decides to amuse himself by going through all the prime numbers he knew in his head. He had gotten to 397 when their manager walks into the room holding a huge, white bow and makes his way towards Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun smirks when he sees Zhou Mi’s eyes practically sparkle at the sight of the large monstrosity. Trust Zhou Mi to be attracted to such horrible-looking things.

“Is that for me, ge?” Zhou Mi squeals, and makes grabby hands at it. The manager chuckles and gives the thing to Zhou Mi, who then proceeds to place it on his head and swivel his chair to check himself out in the mirrow. Kyuhyun watches him with a bemused expression, thinking, rather fondly, that the idiot looked adorably stupid with the bow.

“Nope,” the manager says after a while, and Zhou Mi’s expression falls.

“Then who is it for? Ryeowook? Henry?” He says, swivelling the chair back to face the manager. At the other side of the room, the named members turn towards Zhou Mi, thinking they were called.

“Nope. Kyuhyun.” The manager says matter-of-factly, and plucks the thing out of Zhou Mi’s hands and places it onto Kyuhyun’s lap.

Kyuhyun looks like as though someone had just dumped a rotting carcass on his lap. He holds it up by one of its ends and surveys it. “Hyung, don’t kid me.” He practically spits out. “I am not going to wear this. This is almost as bad as Siwon’s procupine.” He adds, nodding over to Siwon, who was half-asleep with his spiky-looking hat half over his eyes.

The manager sighs. “You know better than anyone not to question these sorts of things, Kyuhyun,” he says wearily, and steps aside to allow one of the stylists to tie the monstrosity around his neck.

Great. This is way too perfect. Now his neck is itching like there was no tomorrow, since the thing is made up of some scratchy mesh material. He swivels his chair to see his reflection, and frowns at the sight of Kyuhyun-and-bow.

“Great. I look like a gift-wrapped Russian vampire now,” he mutters, and Zhou Mi nods solemnly.

“I know. I would look better with it. Actually, I think that even Donghae or Siwon would look better with it,” Zhou Mi comments, his voice serious.

“Donghae looks like a zebra with the striped scarf. Siwon has a procupine on his head,” Kyuhyun states blandly, and curses the whole world for the crazy itch that how seems to be spreading down his back.

Zhou Mi looks at him and surveys him seriously, giving him a once over. “Your bow looks slanted. Here, let me,” he reaches out and fiddles with the bow a little, and Kyuhyun squirms at the crazy itch that seems to be increasing in intensity.

He was about to swat Zhou Mi’s hands away when he hears a familiar high-pitched squeal.

“Oh Kyu you look so cute! I knew that bow would suit you!” Sungmin sings as he skips into the room, clad in a leather jacket and a weird hat that was similar to Siwon’s. He plops himself down on the vacant chair next to Zhou Mi, and Kyuhyun notices that he already has his make up on.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, sputtering slightly, and his tone slightly harsh. Sungmin picks up the tone and pouts, his glossed lower lip sticking out adorably.

“Why are you being so mean to your new band member?” He whines loudly, and grabs onto Zhou Mi’s arm.

Kyuhyun’s brain registers the words ‘new band member’, but it can’t seem to generate an appropriate response to it. Instead he watches dumbly as Zhou Mi squeals and grabs Sungmin’s hands at the news, and Ryeowook and Henry practically fly from the other side of the room to give him a hug. Even Siwon wakes up and makes his way to Sungmin - porcupine on his head and all - and gives him a big hug too.

“You joined? Why didn’t you tell us? You said you were just featuring at the recording!” Ryeowook flails.

“Did Hyukjae-hyung join too?” Henry asks. At that question, Sungmin whips his head around to look for said person, only to find him missing.

“Yes! But that’s odd. He was just next to me when I came in...” Sungmin’s voice trails away as it suddenly dawns onto him. “Wait a sec. Where’s Donghae?”

“He was just sitting next to me,” Siwon says, and everyone looks around to find the two missing members, only to find them, well, missing.

“Well, that’s kind of expected, I guess?” Zhou Mi says after a while, flashes a cryptic smile, and turns to look at Kyuhyun, who still hasn’t said a word. “You’re quiet.” He points out.

“Uh. Welcome to the band?” Kyuhyun says to Sungmin, unsure, and Sungmin grins.

“Thanks, Kyu.”

~

Siwon actually likes his hat. It’s pretty warm, and he guesses it will be keep his ears warm if they ever perform outside in their concept clothes. He has to agree with Kyuhyun, though. It does look like a porcupine sitting on his head.

But well, he guesses that it’s good that it’s not only his hat that looks weird, his red checkered pants do too. And since weird begets weird, Siwon’s pretty cool with everything he’s wearing. He looks at his reflection in the full-length mirror for the last time before they go out to the set to take their concept pictures, and sees Sungmin standing behind him.

“Oh hey, hyung,” he greets, and Sungmin smiles warmly at him.

“You look really good, though the pants remind me of Heechul-hyung,” he says.

“Really?” Siwon confirms, slightly incredulous.

“Yes, really. But I think you’d look better without it. They’re a little distracting, don’t you think?” He whispers, and Siwon realises just how close they were. He nods, turns, and grins against Sungmin’s lips.

“Welcome to SJM, hyung,” he whispers into Sungmin’s ear, and hears Sungmin sigh in reply.


End file.
